powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomas del Sol (Grid Series)
Tomas is the Pink Galactic Pirate Ranger and former Prince of the Planet Sol. In truth, he is the reincarnated, unborn son of the Celestials, Orphan and Samael . Personality: Tomas is byfar the most compassionate member of the Rangers, often wearing his heart on his sleeve but also being extremely soft-spoken at first. His own insecurities of his weaknesses leads him to turning to the past Rangers for help, which helps in their quest as the past Rangers often bestow their powers to the pirates because of Tomas. He is also the most accepting and tolerant as he welcomes Jett to the team with open arms. However, as its revealed that he is the Celestial, Ramiel, and not really Tomas, his other side begins to show. At this stage, Tomas becomes more carefree but also mischevious as he often pulls little tricks on his teammates. Biography: Tomas's story begins on Planet Sol which is underattack by Zangyack. The peaceful life he led as a prince tragically ends with the death of his parents and people, forcing Tomas to flee for his life. He wanders the stars alone and afraid until finally running into Jade and her crew on a planet. They are busy fighting Zangyack forces when Tomas tries to help only to nearly get himself killed before Leona and Mika can save him. He forces his way into the team after that by being pursist until Jade accepted him, despite Chris 's protests about the prince being weak and spoiled. Tomas would learn to help maintain the ship from Mika and begin to learn to fight from Leona as Sol had no reason to have a warrior prince. All while trying to get closer to Chris. Eventually, Tomas does manage to get through to Chris, leading to a romantic relationship to blossom between them. It is later revealed that Tomas is the reincarnated, unborn son of Orphan and Samael, named Ramiel, the Celestial of Mercy. When Samael had been "killed" by the Creator, Samael was "carrying" Ramiel, leading Ramiel to be killed before he was even born. The severe trauma that Samael suffered from was shared with Ramiel, except his son's soul wandered the universe for thousands of years alone and in pain. When Zangyack attacked planet Sol, Ramiel's soul met the real Prince Tomas who was dying from his injuries. Ramiel copied the prince's memories and personality to take a physical form as the prince finally died, leaving Ramiel to beleive himself to be the true Tomas. Chris also reveals the truth about himself to Tomas. The reason for Chris being so cruel to him before was that he was attempting to protect Tomas from danger as his Celestial Mate. Chris was unaware of Tomas's lineage, but the mating between was proof enough to Chris that Tomas was a Celestial or at minimum the true vessel for one. Powers & Abilities: Ranger Powers *Pirate Morpher *Ranger Keys *Pirate Cutlass *Pirate Pistol *Legend Mode Celestial Powerss Trivia: Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Gay Rangers